Say It Somehow
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: "The prince turned the knob of Elphaba and Galinda's apartment. It was late, and he figured they'd be asleep by then, but he...he had to see her." Fiyero has a late night mission to see Elphaba, but when he arrives he's at a lost for words. Based off song 'Say it Somehow' from the musical The Light in the Piazza. Fiyeraba. One shot. Romance.


**AN: A shameless fluffy one shot that I thought of after listening to the song "Say It Somehow" from The Light in the Piazza. It's a beautiful song, and I recommend listening to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or the song Say It Somehow.**

The prince turned the knob of Elphaba and Galinda's apartment. It was late, and he figured they'd be asleep by then, but he...he had to see her. It was nagging at his brain to see her, and he couldn't resist the urge. She had promised to meet him at the flower forest that evening, and he had made sure that he'd be perfect. His hair was perfect, he was wearing a suit, and he had brought them a basket of food from one of her favorite restaurants for dinner. It wasn't a date, or at least she didn't know it was a date, but he wanted it to be an enchanted evening.

It was their fifth year at Shiz. She was working on her Masters degree in Politics and Ozian literature, and he was, surprisingly, pursuing his second degree in Fine Arts. The girls and himself had bought apartments last year, and they were now neighbors. Five years together, and he had suppressed his feelings for three of them. The first year they hated each other, and during the second year they became friends, and he didn't know what happened to him after that. She had never seemed to reciprocate her feelings back, and he knew how to detect if she was. She strictly thought of them as friends, and it sickened him to know they could never be more.

He walked into her room with the picnic basket, and his suit jack in his hands. He set the two items on the floor near her tall bookcase and walked to her bed. She had always been happier once she got her own room with no pink. He looked down at the green beauty, clinging onto her black pillow. Her face was always so calm when she slept. She was wearing a black nightgown. Her slumber made her more breathtaking than she already was. As he peered at her, the door closed softly, and she stirred. She always was a light sleeper. She moved to sit up to face the sudden moment, and Fiyero turned to leave the room abruptly.

"Fiyero?" she called when she looked at the man trying to leave. She could recognize him easily. He turned to her, his breath staggering, and he leaned against the door frame.

"I...I waited for you," he said, his voice raspy. "What happened to you? You promised." Her eyes closed in shame, and she flicked on the gentle light on her nightstand to see his face better. She grabbed the bed railing, pursing her lips.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Yero," she murmured, her nickname for him escaping her lips as she tried to awaken her body. "It's just that I forgot where the forest was, and I got lost on my way and sort of had a panic attack because I didn't know where I was, and when Galinda found me when she was coming back from shopping I was shaking and muttering unintelligent things, so she led me back to our dorm and told me to sleep, and I could tell you in the morning. I...I didn't mean to miss tonight, I really didn't, Yero, I just...stress has never been easy for me, and I panicked." He stared at her, wordlessly. "It's absurd, I know, and I don't blame you for being upset."

"I'm not upset," he said quickly. "I just was worried about you. A little disappointed, but I was also very worried."

"Well, thank you for checking up on me. I appreciate it, but I am fine, Fiyero. Um...if you have the time, I'd love to go with you tomorrow evening. You could take me there," she said with a soft smile. He nodded.

"Yes, I don't believe I have that many classes tomorrow. I'll see if I can come and get you." Her smiled widened.

"Yes, I'd like that." He was standing at the door frame, and her eyes widened. "Oh, how rude of me. Come in, sit!" she greeted, motioning toward her bed. Just the thought of sitting in a bed with her caused him a rush of joy.

"No," he gasped. "I cannot."

"Enter, please," she pleaded him, pulling the hem of her dress down. He shook his head.

"I...I think you have gone. I am afraid-"

"Don't be, come." She bit her lip, and he felt a rush of heat run through his body. Why did it always turn him on when she did that?

"No," he repeated. "You are alone, I should not." She chuckled.

"Fiyero, I insist," she said getting off the bed to walk toward him. "We've been alone together many times. I use to tutor you, remember?" He remembered. The reason he had stopped asking her to tutor him was because it was becoming to hard to be there with her, knowing that she didn't feel the same way. It was becoming almost impossible to be with her so often, so close to her when she tutored him and control himself while there.

"Yes, I remember, but it's late and Galinda-"

"She's not here," Elphaba interrupted. "After we returned here and I was drifting to sleep, she said she was going to the bar across the street with Boq. She wouldn't mind anyway." He stared at the ground, his feet planted to her floor. As she pulled on his arm playfully, he felt another spark strike through him. It seemed like everything she did drove him more in more in love.

"I think you have decided," he gasped out. "Non sono adatto per te," he said softly in Vinkun, entering the room. Her eyes widened at his words, as she chased after him, but he always walked away before she reached him. He knew she knew what he had just said. He had taught her Vinkun a few years back after teasing her with his language.

"Not good enough for me? Yero, of course you are. You're one of the best friends I could ever ask for." There was that word again; friend. Oz, when would she get the message? He didn't expect her to. If anything, it would be Galinda pointing out his infatuation. He was positive that she had lived her life so secluded and insecure that she never had know what the clues were that he liked her, and part of him was glad of that.

"I just think that maybe you can have someone better," he admitted. "I don't know. How do I know?" He truly believed that. There were so many men with degrees that were making a difference like she wanted to make. There were men that were handsomer and were gentlemen. She deserved that at least.

"No, Fiyero, there is no one that is better than you. I want you in my life,and I wouldn't trade that for the world." His heart pounded in his chest, and he wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to kiss her and...love her. He was hyperventilating, and he felt her eyes staring at him from behind.

"It is...I think...it's impossible for me to say what I'm feeling; how I feel." Elphaba looked at him sympathetic and nervous. "I am so tiresome to talk, to say how I l-...I don't know how to."

"I always understand," the witch promised, walking closer to the prince. "Yero, I will always understand." He turned to face her, her beautiful green body staring at him. He squeezed his hands into fist and released them. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed, still hyperventilating.

"If I could...if I could say it in Vinkun it would be best." She held the railing and watched him.

"Then do," she pushed. "Say it in Vinkun." He stared at her brown eyes and shook his head, rushing his way to the door. As he touched the door knob she turned to him.

"Then why don't you trace it on my hand?" she asked him. "Or make a song do anything." He turned to look at her, her eyes pleading him. "Say understand I will understand. I know you. You are good," she stated. He moved his hand off the knob and slowly started his way toward her. She climbed onto her bed, kneeling to watch him.

"That sound inside you - this I know. It's like a melody like there you go right now. Say it somehow, somehow you can show me. Say it somehow anyway you can. You know me. You are good to me." He placed his hand on his heart. He walked closer to her. "I know the sound of touch me. I think I hear the sound of wrap your arms around me." Elphaba blushed faintly. Fiyero reached out to touch her hand from the railing, and she playfully pulled away teasing him. She pulled her pillow against her chest, and he let out a genuine smile. This was the first time he really got to see look at her since he had arrived, her body perfectly fitting into her gown, and he desperately wished to hold her in his arms every night. She leaned toward him on the railing and placed a finger on her chin.

"We can play a game, and you'll trace it on my skin," she suggested. "I don't care how you tell me, just please tell me, Yero," she begged. "Somehow you can show me. I know that you know me." He grabbed her arms while she leaned on the railing and rubbed them.

"Fae, you need to stop this right now," he warned, and she looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked innocently. He fought back a laugh. She didn't know how passionate he felt about her. How much her presence drove him mad. How hard it was for him to resist her, but he was going to do it. How would tall her what he felt.

"You are driving me insane," he muttered, breathlessly, and she cackled. "This isn't a laughing matter," he told her, moving his face closer. "I'm in love with you, Fae, and if I don't tell you, and you don't pick up on my hints, I will go mad." She blushed deeply.

"You wouldn't go mad over me," she whispered. He moved a hand to her chin.

"Oh yes, I will," he mumbled. "And I am. You have no idea what you so to me. How amazing it feels when you grab my arm or hand, how erotic it is when you bite your lip. Do you realize how you're tantalizing with even your slightest movements." She didn't respond to him, and he cupped her face slowly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. As he released her bottom lip, she gasped faintly, yet another sound that drove him insane. Her chest heaved lightly at the kiss. "So beautiful," he murmured, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you, Yero," she breathed out. He looked up at her in shock. "Mmm," she hummed. "I told Galinda last year, and I made her swear to secrecy. I've...I've loved you for two years. It was after you brought me poppies, and we went on our walk before getting our Bachelors." He hummed in response. He remembered that day. It was his first real attempt of what he thought would be professing his love, but he chickened out. He caressed her cheek.

"You don't have to explain to me the how of why or who or when. I just need to know you love me, Elphaba. I could hear that for the rest of my life." She grinned and looked up at him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," she repeated, staring at his royal blue eyes while she spoke. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, savoring her lips.

"Yero," she mumbled. He loved heading her voice, and when she said his name, euphoria spread through every vein in his body.

"I know the sound of touch me. I think I hear the sound of wrap your arms around me," she teased. He walked around to the front of the bed, and he held out her pillow to him. He looked down and grabbed the felt in his hands. She pulled it into her, and he climbed on the bed. The witch pulled the pillow away harshly, throwing it on the floor, causing him to clumsily lean toward her. They marveled at each other's bodies, Fiyero forcing himself to control his desires. She glanced at her chest, her hands working on the buttons on his shirt. He gladly allowed her and stared at the green girl lovingly, shivering as her delicate fingers worked on each button. She slid the shirt off her arms and touched his chest softly.

"Fae," he whispered to the beauty, allowing her to do anything she wished. She slowly leaned down to kiss his chest as her hands touched his diamonds, a low groan escaping his lips. She was becoming unbearable, and as she kissed up his neck he placed his hands to both sides of her head, stared at her with love and passion, and leaned down to capture her lips in his. She responded to his kiss, her hands finding a place on his back. He continued to kiss her lips passionately, and her hand found his neck to pull him closer to her. As he pulled apart from her he exhaled.

"W...wow," he breathed out. She blushed.

"Yes...wow. We got carried away, didn't we?" He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his arm, leaving the buttons unbuttoned.

"Yes, I...I didn't mean to push you. I just...I couldn't help myself any longer." She shook her head, pulling him down on the bed with her.

"No, I...I wanted it to," she promised. "I still do, I just...let's talk about this later."

"Mmhmm. I'll come back tomorrow for breakfast, and we can talk. It's late, and you should get some rest."

"I'll see you in the morning," she promised. He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips before starting to leave her room. When he closed the door, he was met with the sight of Galinda.

"What were you two up to this late," she asked drowsily. "I just got back, and I heard noises." Fiyero chuckled softly.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Just let her sleep, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," she murmured tiredly. "Night, Fifi."

"Night, Glin."


End file.
